In the manufacture of sausage strands, the smearing of fat particles on the surface of the sausage is a significant problem in that it substantially detracts from the appearance of the finished product. This is true in conventional sausage making, as well as in coextrusion for making sausage which have been more recently developed. Maintaining the shape of the resulting sausages during cooking has also been difficult.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for coextruding a sausage strand wherein the shape of the sausage strand will be maintained while the finished product is being handled and is being cooked.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for manufacturing coextruded sausage strands wherein the problem of smearing is essentially eliminated, and where a good appearance of the finished product is achieved wherein substantial portions of lean meat are visible, and encasing said strands in an elongated casing.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.